No other love like a mother’s love for her child
by natmp
Summary: Rory gets accepted to harvard,Lorelai's not ready to let go what will happen 3rd chapter up!
1. What's Wrong Rory?

Authors Note: I'm at the moment listening to the Gilmore Girls Soundtrack I recently have in possession, It was a long and stressful and anxious wait for this CD to arrive in the mail from California, what does this have to do with the story, nothing just seemed like telling you guys the readers that I bought the CD off Ebay! Incase you can't find it in stores, because it was impossible to find it in here in Canada *No other love like a mother's love for her child *Rory gets accepted to attend Harvard Lorelai is not ready to let go  
  
  
  
A early warm June day Rory just got up and made her way sleepily from her room in her robe to the kitchen with the smell of what she lives for coffee, the sweet aroma of the coffee awoke her from her angelic slumber. She rubbed her glassy blue eyes and she stepped into the kitchen to not surprisingly find her mother already sitting at the kitchen table sipping at her cup of coffee with a smile on her face she looked at her daughter. Lorelai sat and watched her daughter's actions making her way to the coffeepot and pouring the coffee into her cup yawning. Rory made her way slowly to the table and lazily sat down into a chair across from her mom. Lorelai concernedly looked at her daughter and said "Rory what's wrong?" Rory glared in to the blackness of the cup of coffee she was drinking didn't bother to look her mother into the eyes. "I've just been tired, sleepless nights I've been worrying about if I'll get into Harvard or Yale, I mean come on mom the acceptance letters haven't came and it's been worrying me, maybe I'm not good enough to get into those schools" she trailed off sadly sighing Rory, Listen to mommy, You are a special kid and a really smart one and hey! You will get into one of those schools you have to grades, don't worry about it too much Hun" she faintly smiled reached for Rory's hand to give her reassurance. "You will get in" Repeating it again Rory shook her head in a yes motion "okay mom" She took her last sip of her coffee and arose from the table "wait I'm not done with you yet lil' missy". Rory stood there waiting for her mother to make the next move. Next thing she realizes Lorelai arises from where she was sitting and walks up to Rory and wraps her arm around her daughters body, she slightly pulled herself from the hug and looked Rory into her daughters blue eyes that seemed somewhat out of it, sad. "Smile for me Hun?" Lorelai worriedly waiting for her child to crack a smile. Rory managed to muster up a smile that her mother was looking for. Sure it seemed to trick her mom but Rory didn't feel like smiling to much stuff going on, Rory felt generally depressed 


	2. Rory And Lanes Escape

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews all the ones who are motivating me to keep writing this story, and to the ones, that don't enjoy it as much as the others but please don't ruin this for the rest of them. I like to apologize about how there were some spelling errors in chapter 2,it was a late night when I was writing this and I was talking to some friends at the same time but typing that chapter up and listening to the Gilmore Girls soundtrack for three hours. But anyway if any of you have any ideas about this story please e-mail me. The choice of songs I picked for this chapter wasn't for the inspiration but because the songs fit different parts of the story. Recap: Rory wakes up some what depressed about thinking she might not get into Yale or Harvard.  
  
Rory walked into her bedroom after her shower she thought maybe that would make her feel better like it always did, but she didn't feel better. She found that the radio announced that since it was Saturday it was 80's day. She sat on her bed to listen to what was playing she realized it was Michael Jackson  
  
Do you remember the time  
  
When we fell in love  
  
Do you remember the time  
  
When we fell in love  
  
Do you remember the time  
  
When we fell in love  
  
Do you remember the time  
  
Do you remember  
  
How we used to talk  
  
(Ya know)  
  
We'd stay on the phone  
  
At night till dawn  
  
Do you remember  
  
All the things we said like  
  
I love you so  
  
I'll never let you go  
  
Do you remember  
  
Back in the spring  
  
Every morning birds would sing  
  
Do you remember  
  
Those special times  
  
They'll just go on and on  
  
In the back of my mind  
  
She listened and as the song went on she suddenly thought of dean and the times she spent with him. She thought of the time Jess and Dean would fight over her, at the thought of that Rory got up and turned off her radio and went to see lane. Rory walked to lanes house she knocked on the door and suddenly the door flew open and there stood was mama Kim "Rory" ms Kim said "Hi Ms Kim is lane home?" she smiled "yes she's in her room come in come in hurry up" Ms Kim told Rory . Rory stepped into the house that was filled with antiques "Lane, Rory's here!" Ms Kim yelled "Okay momma send her to my room!" Lane yelled "Thanks Ms Kim" giggled Rory she made her way through the maze of antiques and found the stairs and made her way to lanes room. "Lane it's me Rory can I come in!" Rory yelled through the door "sure Rory come in, I'm my closet!" Rory opened Lanes Bedroom door and shut it behind her she made her way to Lanes secret place in her closet. "Hey" Rory said Lane whipped the door open "hey Rory what's up?" lane asked "nothing want to go for a walk or something, must be something exciting to do around here, My mom should be at Luke's right now want to come?" "Sure Rory Just a minute" Lane Agreed and quickly made her way over to her stereo which was playing nirvana and turned it off "okay lets go" the two girls made their way to the front door "Lane!" Momma Kim yelled. Lane quickly turned around and sweetly said "yes momma" "where you going at this time of the morning" "Rory and I are going to Luke's to meet lorelai, I won't be long momma I promise" "Okay" Ms Kim agreed and Lane and Rory quickly made their exit out the door . 


End file.
